


My frail self stands, a bit dangerous

by daegued



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, insecure donghyuck, me trying to interpret my feelings through donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegued/pseuds/daegued
Summary: Donghyuck has a stable place in an increasingly successful group, he's surrounded by people who love him and whom he loves, so why is he questioning everything and everyone he knows at 3 in the morning?





	My frail self stands, a bit dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm not a writer and this isn't good but i thought that maybe writing will make me feel better.

donghyuck was okay. he was doing okay.  
he was fairly satisfied with his talents and he loved his job, he loves his members and he talks to his family frequently, he has a loving boyfriend and thousands of people fawning over every move of his. 

donghyuck didn't know what was the problem, he had a fairly productive day of practicing and spending time with mark, his overall mood for the day was decent and he was trying to be his most positive self but as soon as he said goodnight to his members and went to bed, his worries started to arise. he started questioning stuff he had never questioned before, he was always confident with his voice and his dancing but now he isn't as sure anymore, taeil had a better voice, jisung was better at dancing, jeno was more good looking, what's his role in his group? what's his role aside from throwing in jokes here and there? what would he been doing right now if he wasn't an idol? can he do a good job at whatever he would be doing? 

he thinks back to his school days and he thinks that his grades weren't that impressive either, and he wasn't good at memorizing bland things from books, he wasn't that good at maths and he never had much interest in history or chemistry, what does he have interest in that isn't singing? would his boyfriend still like him if he wasn't an idol? if his situation was different? would they still be together?

millions of thoughts raced through his head, he was starting to feel frustrated but he couldn't exactly put a finger on why, he currently wishes mark was there next to him in his bed, kissing his forehead and telling him it's gonna be okay (whatever it was, donghyuck wasn't sure). 

interrupting his inner monologue, he sees a text notification illuminating his phone, he sees that it's way past 1 now, the time he decided to "sleep", he opens the text and he notes that it's from mark, asking him if he's still up, he didn't know that at the time but mark knew that whenever he's still awake by that time and he's not practicing, he is either feeling queasy or overthinking things, and mark knew it was the latter.  
donghyuck responds confirming that yes he was indeed still awake and a few seconds later he hears a knock on his and jaehyun's door, he sees someone approaching his bed and he soon sees that it's none other than the boy he was day(night)dreaming about, mark.  
he goes under the covers next to him and hugs him by his waist, pulling him close. 

mark decides that for tonight, that will do.


End file.
